


Absenta

by PhoenixSideros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Bondage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personajes: Batlthazar, Benny Laffite, Dean Winchester, Castiel, John Winchester<br/>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Resumen: Es una historia paralela al fic “Champaña”.  Cuando su amigo Castiel tiene la mala suerte de quedar en el radar de Dean Winchester, Balthazar se ve obligado a convivir con compañías poco recomendables,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absenta (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Mes de Misha Collins de la comunidad mishacollins_es. Muchas gracias a Taolee por organizarlo :3.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta y con todas sus letras, pero Balthazar estaba preocupado por Castiel. Desde que lo encontró en la cochera de la casa Winchester, al lado de un auto espeluznante, avergonzado, aturdido, despeinado y a medio vestir, a punto de desplomarse.  No necesitaba ser maestro en nada para saber lo que le había ocurrido, o más bien, quien le había ocurrido. El tipo enorme de las pecas y los ojos verdes lo arrastró hasta ahí, y luego lo dejó tirado. Todo por un estúpido accidente. No es como si Castiel tirara champaña sobre desconocidos a propósito.

 Castiel no quería comentar nada, y Balthazar no podía culparlo. En ese momento necesitaba ayuda práctica. Así que en lugar de marearlo a preguntas, hizo lo posible por acomodarle su uniforme de mesero, y se sacó un peine literalmente de la manga. El paradero de su corbata de moño era desconocido, y Balthazar no traía una de repuesto, ni podía ofrecerle la suya.

-          En fin – suspiró -. Esperemos que el jefe no termine de enloquecer.

Michael, el dueño de la compañía de catering, ya tenía suficiente presión encima. No era secreto para nadie que la familia Winchester era peligrosa, y hasta ahora se las había ingeniado para no relacionarse con ellos. Pero el ser tan bueno en su negocio terminó por tener un precio. John Winchester, el actual jefe de la familia, lo contrató en persona. Como cualquier otro cliente. Incluso con más amabilidad que la mayoría. Michael pasó varias horas de insomnio dándole vueltas a todo lo que le había dicho, hasta concluir que, en efecto, ni siquiera necesitó amenazarlo para que se encargara de la fiesta.

 Y ahora esto. Michael se sentía a punto de explotar. Pero empeoraría las cosas, así que le hizo a su empleado una gran concesión. Lo dejó permanecer en donde no estorbara el resto de la noche, incluso permitió que Balthazar se le acercara de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba y llevarle algo de beber.  Una vez que todo terminó, Michael regresó a su casa a ahogar su tensión y culpa con whiskey.

 Guardando silencio se podía fingir que no había ocurrido nada. Pero al día siguiente, Balthazar se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que apenas estaba empezando.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

\- Cassie, ¿Cómo te metiste en esto? – Balthazar negó con la cabeza. Su amigo acababa de contarle, a grandes rasgos donde había estado todo el día. Aun sin los peores detalles, era espeluznante -. ¿Dean Winchester? ¿En serio?

\- No lo busqué, eso puedo asegurártelo.

 Claro que no. Castiel, igual que Balthazar creció escuchando historias de terror sobre la banda de los Cazadores, quienes prácticamente gobernaron la ciudad durante décadas.  Y que fueron lo bastante listos como para beneficiar a mucha gente. Revistieron su nido de plumas, mantuvieron a raya a otros como ellos e hicieron que la idea de perderlos fuera peor que la realidad de tenerlos aquí.

 Y ahora el hijo del actual jefe había puesto sus ojos en Castiel. No era posible tanta mala suerte. Por Dios, seguro que Dean tenía un ejército de mujeres que se quitarían la ropa si él tronaba los dedos.

Seguro que se había aburrido, y le dio por buscar otra cosa. Castiel se cruzó en su camino y era un blanco fácil. Un simple capricho.

-          No te preocupes, Cassie – dijo, sin que su amigo se diera cuenta del esfuerzo que le costaba tranquilizarlos a ambos, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro -. Esos niños mimados tienen el periodo de atención de un mosquito. En cuanto encuentre con que entretenerse se va a olvidar de ti.

 

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

Balthazar agradeció a la herencia inglesa de su familia el poder hablar con tanta calma.

 Sabía que el traslado de sus abuelos a América fue entre gallos y media noche, como se dice, y sus averiguaciones no le habían aclarado los motivos.  Lo que si encontró fue un Escudo de Armas y algunas cartas donde a su abuelo lo llamaban “Su Gracia”.  El hallazgo lo desconcertó tanto que ni Castiel lo sabía. En secreto, lo recordaba cada vez que quería mostrarse desagradable con alguien.

Pero ningún símbolo de nobleza real o imaginario iba a proteger a su mejor amigo, ni podía darse el lujo de despreciar a Dean Winchester.

-          No es tan malo – dijo Castiel al cabo de un tiempo, después de recibir constantes visitas de Dean. Lo confirmaron con su actitud caballerosa en época de evaluaciones.

 Justo cuando Balthazar comenzaba a pensar que no debía ver tantas películas y creerse lo que dijeran en ellas, ocurrió lo peor.

Castiel se enamoró.

Con pánico, Balthazar se dio cuenta mucho antes que él. Era un desastre. Castiel no era consciente de hasta dónde podía llegar por Dean Winchester, pero su amigo lo conocía bien, y podía echarse a temblar.

Aquella noche en particular, Balthazar estaba ansioso. El adorado hermano menor de Dean, Sam, había llegado de visita desde Stanford. Eso había mantenido al joven Cazador muy ocupado, y a Castiel penando por los rincones, pendiente del teléfono, y fingiendo que no hacía nada de lo anterior.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

 

-          ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Balthazar al ver la expresión de su amigo después de colgar.

-          Habrá una reunión familiar en la casa del señor Singer. Dean me invitó a acompañarlo.

 Sonaba oficial y todo. La protagonista de Sex and the City diría que es buena señal.

-          ¿Y? ¿Vas a ir?

 Castiel lo miró en silencio unos segundos, y tragó con fuerza.

-          No se me ocurre un motivo para no hacerlo.

 

Cuando sonó el timbre, Castiel estaba a punto de protagonizar “Muerte por corbata”, así que Balthazar tenía que abrir, lo quisiera o no.

 Solo tenía que echar mano de toda su calma, abrir la puerta, saludar a Dean con la educación que le dieron, y dejarlo pasar para que esperara a Castiel. En caso de emergencia extrema, tal vez tendría que ofrecerle un refresco.

 Quien estaba en la puerta no era Dean. Definitivamente no lo era.

 Para empezar era mucho más… voluminoso. Que diablos, iba a reventar la camisa y el saco en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo reclutaban los cazadores a su gente? ¿Qué les daban de comer?

 Balthazar no estaba familiarizado con el mundo del hampa ni mucho menos, pero este tipo le dio la impresión de ser contrabandista marítimo. Tal vez por la gorra.

-          Hey – saludó el tipo, con una sonrisa insolente.  Para su molestia, Balthazar se dio cuenta de que se habían mirado uno al otro por largo rato.

-          Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

 La sonrisa del desconocido se hizo más amplia. Era tan espeluznante como ver a un tiburón sonriendo.

-          Vengo a buscar a un tal Castiel. Me manda Dean.

 Balthazar pensó que no se veía como alguien a quien se le pudiera mandar a nada que no le gustara. Asintió y lo invitó a pasar.

-          Por favor, espere un momento. Voy a buscarlo.

-          Muy bien, alteza.

 El tono burlón hizo que Balthazar rechinara los dientes. Se recordó a si mismo que era peligroso perder la calma y se dirigió a la habitación de Castiel.

-          Vinieron por ti – anunció sin más, porque no hallaba como decirle que Dean mandó un pirata a buscarlo. Una vez realizado su servicio a la comunidad, regresó a donde se encontraba el invitado, no sea que después echaran en falta las cucharas. Encontró al tipo examinando sus alrededores.

-          No está mal para ser un triste agujero  - comentó.

 Esta vez Balthazar tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo físico para contenerse de decirle todas las malas palabras que conocía.  ¿Quién diablos se creía? Si solo era el recadero de Dean Winchester. Seguro le pagaba con cigarros.

-          Aunque claro, el verdadero lujo de este lugar es otro – al hacer ese comentario, el tipo de la gorra recorrió a Balthazar con la mirada, de arriba para abajo.

 El joven rubio nunca se había sentido tan insultado. Esos ojos azules eran muy elocuentes. Castiel apareció entonces y el tipo por fin se acordó de presentarse. Se llamaba Benny, y le dirigió a Castiel una mirada y un comentario despectivos.

-          Debes mejorar tu actitud, o nunca pasaras de mensajero – dijo Balthazar, cuando Benny y Castiel ya estaban en la puerta. No lo iba a dejar así.

-          Estoy donde quiero estar, gracias.

-          A pesar de ti mismo, supongo.

 La última respuesta de Benny fue un guiño. Burla e insulto.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

Balthazar estuvo rumiando con furia su encuentro con el tal Benny.  Pensaba una y otra vez en lo dicho, y en lo que le hubiera gustado decirle en realidad.

 Cuando se lo encontró mientras atendía una fiesta, creyó que lo había invocado de tanto que estuvo pensando en él.

 El pirata hablaba con Castiel, y este tenía aspecto de conejo atrapado ante los faros. Balthazar se dio cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que Benny tuviera los mismos gustos que Dean. En ese momento decidió que lo quería lejos de su amigo.

 Benny tomó una copa de la bandeja que sostenía Castiel, la vació y miró directamente a Balthazar. Conservaba ese brillo de burla  y reto en sus ojos azules.

Balthazar nunca se había encontrado con alguien que lo hiciera sentir tan furioso solo con estar parado ahí. Todo lo molestaba, su actitud insolente, su mirada burlona, su estúpida gorra, su barba desaliñada.

-          Adelante, hazlo – le dijo Benny al oído -. Quiero ver si te atreves.

-          ¿Qué?

 Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de a que hora se le acercó. Benny le dirigió una mirada elocuente a la charola de copas que sostenía en las manos. El cristal tintineaba con las ganas que Balthazar tenía de romperla en la cabeza del otro. Sin inmutarse, el pirata cambió su copa vacía por una llena en las narices del mesero.

 Si corría lo bastante rápido, Balthazar podría huir de la furia de su jefe por montar un numero ahí mismo. Valdría la pena.

-          Y apuesto que también quieres advertirme que me aleje de tu amigo. No es necesario arruinar la fiesta. Ya te buscare.

 

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

  Balthazar se estaba convirtiendo en un amigo horrible. Castiel estaba hecho un manojo de nervios desde la reunión familiar de los Winchester, y él no había tenido la decencia de interesarse lo suficiente, más que para hacerle un mal chiste.

 Probablemente Cassie no le iba a decir nada si le preguntaba, pero ese no era el punto. Lo importante era que supiera que tenía a alguien de su lado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

-          La verdad, yo creo que Dean es un maldito idiota.

 El comentario salió de ninguna parte, literalmente. Balthazar se estremeció y miró a su derecha. Benny estaba sentado ahí, y él había estado tan concentrado en sus cálculos que ni lo sintió llegar. Al menos tuvo la consideración de hablar en voz baja porque estaban en una biblioteca pública.

-          Cuando me dijo lo de su angelito, no lo podía creer. ¿Tienes idea de con cuantas mujeres ha estado? Y me sale con esto en el último minuto.

 Balhazar lo miró mientras la ira le crecía en el pecho. Benny tuvo el descaro de acercarse aun más.

-          No te contengas. Si quieres darme una paliza, estoy a tu entera disposición. Nada mas no te quejes después.

 Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se puso de pie, a la expectativa. Balthazar recurrió como nunca al recuerdo del escudo de armas. Con absoluta serenidad, guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila. Su expresión no dejaba ver nada de lo que estaba pensando, y que bueno, porque alguien pudo haber llamado a la policía.

 Una vez afuera, con la misma tranquilidad, siguió a Benny afuera de la biblioteca, hasta un callejón conveniente. Los puños le picaban.

-          No me explico la razón, y supongo que tú tampoco. Solo sé que desde que te conocí quise arrancarte ese gesto de la cara. ¿Y no te han dicho que en cuanto abres la boca te vuelves insoportable?

-          Vaya – replicó Balthazar, con tono helado -. Sabes armar frases largas. Aunque sigues necesitando clases de dicción.

 Fracciones de segundo después, el enorme cuerpo de Benny le impactó con todo su peso, y no lo hizo simplemente caer hacia atrás, lo mando volando de espaldas hasta que un contenedor de basura puso alto en su trayectoria. Funcionando con pura rabia, Balthazar recibió a Benny, quien se acercaba confiando en rematarlo, con una tremenda patada en el estómago, que le sacó el aire.

 Benny se dobló hacia adelante. Balthazar pensó con satisfacción que debía estar arrepintiéndose de haberlo subestimado. Con ánimo rencoroso, le arrancó la gorra, la estrujó y la aventó por ahí como basura. Después, juntó ambos puños y los descargó en la espalda del otro, tirándolo al suelo, esperando que le diera de lleno con la cara.

 Pero Benny alcanzó a meter las manos, y se hizo a un lado antes de que a Balthazar se le ocurriera repetir el golpe. Se puso de pie e inhaló profundamente, antes de abalanzarse contra el otro.

-          Así me gusta, alteza, así me gusta – murmuró mientras Balthazar y él forcejeaban contra la pared -. No sería divertido si te dejaras.

-          ¡Cierra tu estúpida boca! – rugió Balthazar, su rodilla hizo contacto con algo que no se molestó en preguntarse qué era.  Lo que quería escuchar era hueso quebrándose.

 Esto enfureció a Benny lo suficiente como para agarrarlo de donde pudiera, levantarlo por completo, darle la vuelta y tirarlo al suelo, donde quedó tendido de espaldas. Balthazar no se lo esperaba, y antes de darse cuenta, tenía al otro encima de él.

-          Pesas… como un… - jadeó Balthazar, iba a decir esto aunque fuera lo último que pudiera hacer en la vida -… cerdo… lleno de barro…

  Benny le aferró las muñecas contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza, que se escucharon débiles crujidos, y Balthazar hizo una mueca. Pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de quejarse.

-          ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de ser irritante? – dijo Benny, dejándose caer por completo encima de Balthazar, buscando su boca para besarlo. No se anduvo con preliminares. Metió su lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta del otro, robándole todo el oxígeno.

 Balthazar comenzó a asfixiarse en serio ante el despiadado asalto y el peso del otro. Si no fuera porque Benny retiró su boca a tiempo, se pudo haber desmayado. Mientras boqueaba, tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones, el pirata comenzó a manosearlo por todas partes. Sus manos eran grandes y ásperas como papel de lija. Su barba también le raspaba la piel, por donde iba lamiendo y chupando. Balthazar lo empujó cuando comenzó a recomponerse, y Benny lo entendió como que debía darse prisa. Encontró el botón de sus pantalones de mezclilla, lo zafó con un movimiento experto y le bajó la cremallera. Balthazar se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba un segundo demasiado tarde.

 El pirata no se tomó la molestia mas que de sacarle una pierna del pantalón y la ropa interior, y en bajar su propia cremallera. Balthazar intentó escabullirse como fuera, pero Benny le sostuvo el tobillo y lo obligó a separar las piernas con violencia.

-          ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espe-!

 Benny entró de una sola embestida, con tanta fuerza que Balthazar sintió que todos sus huesos se iban a romper y que ese era el menor de sus dolores. El joven rubio gimió como animal herido.

 El pirata empujó sin miramientos, con rabia. Balthazar ya no intentó disimular su dolor, gritaba con cada empujón. Aferró las anchas espaldas de Benny con los brazos, y la cintura con las piernas, manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos, en un apretado nudo.

 Todo en Benny quemaba, su fornido cuerpo hecho de metal ardiente, su respiración de fuego en el cuello de Balthazar. La fricción de sus movimientos continuaba elevando la temperatura. Cuando sintió la explosión de semen caliente en su interior, Balthazar pensó que su cuerpo entero podía reducirse a cenizas.

 Y se dejó ir por completo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

Cuando Balthazar volvió a abrir los ojos, encontró a Benny mirándolo fijamente. Parecía orgulloso. Su mano le recorrió la cara con brusquedad y le revolvió el cabello.

-          Mucho mejor – jadeó el vampiro.

 Balthazar tardó en entender a que se refería. Para empezar, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí. Todo le dolía como si llevara días tirado en el suelo, pero en realidad las cosas se dieron muy rápido. Cuando Benny lo recorrió con una mirada lasciva, comenzó a ser consciente de su aspecto. La ropa arrugada y sucia, el pantalón a medio quitar, y una buena muestra de moretones.

Benny no hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitar que se incorporara. Balthazar comenzó a acomodarse la ropa en medio de su dolor. Por Dios, cualquiera podría verlos. Resopló para si mismo, ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por posibles testigos. No pensaba en ellos al gemir como lo hizo. En aquel momento ni siquiera estaba pensando.

 Volteó a mirar a Benny, quien seguía sentado en el suelo con las rodillas separadas, la cremallera abierta y aspecto de estar muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Balthazar deseó ser así de cínico. Decidió ignorarlo. Su mochila debía estar cerca. Trató de recordar si tenía algo importante, frágil o las dos cosas. 

 Por fin la encontró, y a la gorra de Benny a unos pasos de distancia. Le dolió agacharse para recoger ambos objetos, y escuchó un jadeo a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Benny se había puesto de pie, mientras acomodaba su propia ropa. Balthazar notó que el pirata tenía una enorme mancha blancuzca en la camiseta. Era casi como si tuviera su nombre escrito.

 Le tendió la gorra mirándolo a los ojos.

-          Gracias, Dulzura – Benny la tomó con una sonrisa.

 Era extraño, la prenda ya no parecía tan estúpida.

-          Vamos, te llevo – dijo Benny, indicándole que lo siguiera.

-          Pero…

-          ¿Qué? – Benny alzó una ceja.

-          Tu camiseta.

 Benny examinó la prenda y se rio a carcajadas. Así se reiría un tiburón, pensó Balthazar, y un cubito de hielo bajó por su espalda, mientras sus mejillas se le calentaban.

-          Tengo que trabajar más en quitarte los remilgos – dijo Benny, de buen humor, y lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo. Balthazar no se lo puso tan fácil. Se besaron y lucharon un buen rato.

-          ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Benny -. ¿Me la quito entonces?

 Claro, pensó Balthazar. Alguien así, sin camiseta a media calle. Sería todo un espectáculo. De todas maneras, cualquiera a diez kilómetros a la redonda sabe lo que ocurrió aquí.

-          Maldita sea, solo abotónate el saco.


	2. Absenta (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Balthazar, Benny Laffite, Dean Winchester, Castiel, John Winchester  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Resumen: Es una historia paralela al fic “Champaña”. Cuando su amigo Castiel tiene la mala suerte de quedar en el radar de Dean Winchester, Balthazar se ve obligado a convivir con compañías poco recomendables,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito para el Mes de Misha Collins de la comunidad mishacollins_es. Muchas gracias a Taolee por organizarlo :3.

Balthazar se alejó unos pasos del restirador y se estiró cuan largo era, buscando tocar el techo con las puntas de los dedos. Por fin había terminado los planos. Si al día siguiente iba temprano por material, no tendría que infartarse para entregar a tiempo la maqueta.

 El movimiento lo hizo reparar en una serie de dolores y se acordó de Benny. No se habían encontrado en condiciones por culpa de la escuela y el trabajo. Tan solo un par de ratos intensos detrás de la biblioteca y basta de contar. Aunque las consecuencias duraban mucho tiempo, como ahora. Balthazar ya no sabía como esconder tantas magulladuras, y sentía un placer retorcido al tocarlas, recordando las fuertes manos que se las habían hecho.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

Benny condujo despacio, echando miradas furtivas por el retrovisor. La camioneta de John Winchester lo seguía a corta distancia. Simplemente le había pedido que lo guiara a donde vivía Castiel, sin añadir nada más.

 No parecía molesto. Pero seguía siendo sospechoso que mandara a Dean fuera de la ciudad primero.

 Se estacionaron frente al edificio. Benny se bajó y se acercó a la ventanilla de la camioneta.

-          No vive solo.

 John asintió.

-          Tendré que pedir que nos den espacio entonces.

 Benny tamborileó con los dedos en la carrocería de la camioneta, nervioso.

-          Yo puedo hacerlo – dijo por fin -. Basta una llamada.

 El padre de Dean lo miró con escepticismo pero no se opuso a que lo intentara. Benny marcó rápidamente.

-          ¿Diga? – respondió Balthazar y Benny sintió un agradable escalofrío.  Desde la primera vez que lo escuchó, decidió que el inglesito tenía voz para hot-line. Aun no habían probado el sexo telefónico, pero tendría que ser mas tarde. John Winchester estaba a un lado y eso le cortaba el rollo.

-          ¿Está tu amigo?

-          Salió a comprar despensa, no tarda en regresar.

-          Perfecto – dijo Benny, y colgó. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para informarle a John Winchester antes de entrar al edificio y subir corriendo las escaleras.

 Balthazar le abrió la puerta del departamento con el ceño fruncido.

-          Te dije que Cassie no tarda en regresar.

-          Entonces mejor que no nos encuentre aquí - Benny lo tomó del antebrazo con fuerza y lo sacó del departamento.

Balthazar protestó y puso resistencia, pero no con mucho entusiasmo. No fue hasta que Benny arrancó el auto que se acordó de que alcanzó a tomar sus llaves, pero no su teléfono.

 No importaba. Sería algo fuerte y rápido.

 

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

 

Comenzaron a besarse en el primer semáforo. Después, Benny se estacionó en la penumbra cerca de un parque. Ambos saltaron al asiento trasero, buscando arruinar la suspensión y empañar los vidrios.

Balthazar necesitaba esto. Necesitaba sentir el fuerte cuerpo de Benny encima de él, sofocándolo.

-          Dulzura… - dijo Benny, besando y lamiéndole la cara.

 ¿Y esa voz? No necesitaba mucho para alimentarle la vanidad. Bastaba con que dijera su nombre, o el apodo tonto que le había puesto.

-          Tengo que regresar pronto – le recordó Balthazar, y se odió inmediatamente.

 Se habían puesto de acuerdo. Dean y Castiel ya tenían lo suficiente con su propia problemática como para enterarse de lo suyo.

-          De acuerdo – asintió Benny, sin mucho entusiasmo -. Dame un minuto, hay algo que quiero intentar. No tardo.

 Benny salió precipitadamente del auto.  Balthazar se reacomodó en al asiento, y sonrió al pensar que si los hubiera sorprendido un policía, existían grandes posibilidades de mandarlo al diablo. Era una horrible ventaja, y no estaba bien regodearse en la idea, pero se lo permitió por un momento.

 Benny regresó segundos después, lo hizo darse la vuelta y se restregó suavemente contra él.

-          Mmhm… - Balthazar no podía evitarlo, empujó hacia atrás -. No creas… que me vas a convencer…

-          Lo sé – dijo Benny, besándole el cuello.  Y entonces, como si tuviera mucha práctica, lo cual era alarmante, atrajo sus muñecas tras su espalda y las ato con un trozo de cuerda.

-          ¿Qué? – dijo Balthazar, sacado  de su nube de una patada.

-          Escucha – le dijo Benny con prisa -.No puedes regresar a tu departamento en un rato.

 Balthazar no pudo hacer mas preguntas, gracias a una mordaza colocada rápida, pero seguramente. Era de verdad escalofriante la naturalidad con la que lo hacía.  A pesar de su lucha, el joven de ojos azules se encontró atado de pies y manos con complicados nudos.

-          No te preocupes. No pasa nada – lo tranquilizó Benny, sin éxito. Se fijó por todos lados por si alguien miraba. Sacó a Balthazar del auto, se lo echó al hombro y abrió la cajuela. Balthazar se retorcía como una anguila. Le dio unas palmaditas en trasero.

  Balthazar entró en pánico. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar con quien estaba tratando? Benny lo depositó con cuidado en la cajuela y la cerró.

 El trayecto duró lo suficiente como para que Balthazar superara el terror y comenzara a enfurecerse.  Cuando Benny abrió la cajuela para sacarlo, se encontró con una tormenta estallando en esos ojos azules. Se le hizo agua la boca.

 De por si había tenido problemas conduciendo con la erección a punto de romperle los pantalones. Tenía al centro de sus pensamientos atado y amordazado en la cajuela, completamente a su merced. Lo de Dean y Castiel era una relación normal y civilizada a comparación. Y pensar que había utilizado sus privilegios de mejor amigo para llamar a Dean imbécil en su cara.

 Por suerte, Benny conocía un motel amistoso cercano. Ya había llevado a alguien, pero no recordaba a quien ni le importaba. El tipo de la recepción le tiró las llaves de la habitación sin mirarlo, por suerte para él.

  La principal ventaja del lugar era que tenía habitaciones con su propia cochera integrada, así que podías bajar la cortina y él/la/los acompañantes podían salir del auto sin ser vistos. O podías  sacar de la cajuela a quien tuvieras atado, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-          Ahora si – dijo Benny, dejando caer a Balthazar sobre la enorme cama -. Todo está bien. El padre de Dean quiere hablar a solas con tu amigo.

 Balthazar se sacudió de furia y preocupación.

-          Te voy a quitar la mordaza. No tiene caso que grites. Aquí están acostumbrados.

 Balthazar tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, tenía las mejillas rojas, y la piel brillante de transpiración.

-          ¡Castiel! – exclamó - ¿Cómo pudiste-? ¿Me utilizaste para-?

 Benny comenzó a irritarse porque su erección le dolía y habían perdido mucho tiempo.

-          ¿Él es todo lo que te importa? – gruñó.

-          Me fastidia que una basura como tú me ponga las manos encima solo para llegar a mi amigo – escupió Balthazar, furioso.

-          Créeme, ese pobre diablo no podría importarme menos. Y cuando acabe contigo, a ti también te dará igual.

Dicho lo cual, tiró de sus pantalones, bajándolos hasta las rodillas

-          Parece que a pesar de todo, te da gusto verme.

 Benny se metió todo el miembro de Balthazar en la boca. Si unas semanas antes alguien le hubiera dicho que se la chuparía a otro tipo, se hubiera reído a carcajadas antes de dejar irreconocible al impertinente. Pero ahora no solo lo estaba haciendo, si no que estaba decidido a darle a Balthazar la mamada de su vida. De película porno. Una que ni a él le hubieran dado. Y era condenadamente excitante. Balthazar gruñía y gemía. Lo más gracioso era que seguía tratando de resistirse. Benny lo aplaudió mentalmente.  No podía hacerlo de otra manera porque tenía una mano ocupada buscando su propia erección.

 Por fin, Balthazar se derramó todo en la boca de Benny, con un gemido que salió desde su entrepierna. Y fue el sabor caliente en su lengua lo que hizo que Benny lo siguiera.

 Durante un rato, solo se escucharon los jadeos de ambos, hasta que Benny se incorporó, relamiéndose.

-          Dulzura…

 Balthazar seguía sin querer dejarse ablandar, ni por apodos cariñosos, pero no tenía caso. La boca generosa de Benny le había destrozado las defensas. El pirata lo tomó en brazos, y él ya no tenía ganas de protestar.

-          Dulzura… eres increíble… Mira como me pones…

 Oh cielos, si que se estaba relajando. Benny le daba besitos por todas partes mientras lo seguía llamando con apodos cariñosos. Que tontería. Y aun más tonto él por encontrarse tan a gusto. Sí. Con todo y las ataduras. Se sentía como una perversión japonesa.

Benny pensaba, con lastima, lo mucho que deseaba desnudarlo. Sus encuentros habían sido tan locos, por decir lo menos, que estar en una cama era lo exótico.  Deberían aprovecharlo. Deslizó su mano, posesiva, sobre Balthazar, concentrándose en su trasero.

-          Nunca había conocido a alguien tan repelente como tú – le dijo con afecto -. Hasta cuando sirves mesas andas por ahí como si el resto del mundo no te mereciera… como si fueras un príncipe de incognito…

-          ¿Quién dice que no lo soy?  - replicó Balthazar. Entre jadeos cada que Benny le mordía la oreja, incluyendo uno grande cuando metió dos dedos ensalivados en su trasero, le contó sus sospechas y describió el escudo de armas.

-          Entonces, ¿me he almorzado a un candidato al trono? ¡Genial!

-          Puesto de manera tan elegante, tal vez… ¿Me desatas?

-          Aun no.

 Benny se arrodilló sobre la cama y cargó a Balthazar en brazos, acomodándolo sobre su erección. Las espalda del joven rubio pudo haber quedado completamente apoyada en su pecho, pero todavía tenía las manos atadas detrás. Después, lo hizo levantar las piernas, sujetándolo de la parte posterior de las rodillas. Lo dejó prácticamente doblado en dos sobre su regazo, y lo penetró de una estocada.  Si a Benny una cama se le hacía de lo más exótico, Balthazar fantaseaba con el día en que usaran lubricante.

Pero no lo cambiaba por nada. Estaba completamente indefenso ante Benny, quien lo acomodaba como quería, sin importarle si estaba incomodo o dolorido y lo embestía despiadadamente.

 Balthazar amó cada segundo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

Benny desató a Balthazar y lo dejó durmiendo. Su sentido arácnido le decía que había algo urgente en su auto que requería su atención de inmediato.

 En efecto, su teléfono mostraba una lista de llamadas perdidas. Todas del mismo número.

Volvió a sonar justo en ese momento.

-          ¿Diga?

-          ¡Por fin! ¿Sucede algo?

-          No señor Winchester. Para nada.

 Del otro lado de la línea hubo un largo silencio incrédulo.

-          Como sea. Mi visita terminó… hace rato. El otro puede regresar.

-          Claro, lo despier… digo, lo busco y se lo digo.

 Casi vio la ceja alzada del padre de Dean.

 Benny se tomó su tiempo. Balthazar estaba profundamente dormido y se le quedó mirando un rato, en silencio.  Recordó a Dean describiendo a Castiel como un ángel y ahora entendía a lo que se refería.  Aunque sospechaba que en el reparto le había tocado un ángel un tanto malicioso.

 Y aquí estaba él, acechándolo como vampiro brillosito de novela adolescente. Le retiró el cabello de la frente con la mano.

-          Despierta…  el carruaje está listo para partir…

 Balthazar se desperezó. Hasta eso lo hacía de manera sensual, en opinión de Benny, y mucha gente estaría de acuerdo con él.

-          ¿Qué horas son? – preguntó Balthazar, frunciendo el ceño al no reconocer los alrededores.

-          Hora de irse a casa.

 Al escuchar esto, Balthazar se levantó de un salto. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-          Cassie…

 Benny apretó los dientes.

-          Está bien… seguro va en el séptimo sueño.

-          Pero… ¡se quedó solo con John Winchester!

 En ese momento Balthazar se sintió una basura. Había estado tan ocupado revolcándose que ni siquiera se acordó del pobre Cassie. Quien sabe por lo qué habría pasado.

-          Solo era para hablar – insistió Benny.

Balthazar lo miró con furia, pero no estaba enojado con él. Después de todo, seguía ordenes, si no consigo mismo. No debió dejar a Cassie solo. No nada mas esa noche, los últimos días.

El camino de regreso fue insoportable, ninguno decía nada. Balthazar se acariciaba las muñecas irritadas por la cuerda, de manera nerviosa. Al llegar, se bajó en silencio.

-          Está bien. Lo juro – le dijo Benny con seriedad.

 Balthazar asintió enérgico, y se abrazó a si mismo. Ya era muy tarde (o muy temprano) y tampoco había cargado un suéter grueso.

-          Adiós – dijo Balthazar, dándose la vuelta para entrar.

Una despedida así de seca ameritaba una tanda de insultos y que lo arrastrara de regreso para pedir explicaciones, pero Benny simplemente se estremeció de pánico.

Le sonó definitivo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

A Benny le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Balthazar cuando encontró a Castiel dormido frente a la televisión. Había tanto alivio como la firme promesa de nunca volver a fallarle.

\- Cassie, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, retirándole el cabello de la frente.

-          ¿Thaz…? – murmuró Castiel, adormilado -. No sabía dónde estabas… dejaste tu teléfono…

-          No me dieron mucha elección– Balthazar agradeció que la luz de la estática televisiva no alcanzara para  ver su estado. Ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y lo llevó a su cama. -. Lo importante es, ¿cómo estás tú?

 Castiel parpadeó. Su pequeña sonrisa borró los temores de Balthazar.

-          Muy bien. Todo está bien ahora.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

 

Castiel contó en detalle su conversación con John Winchester. Para Balthazar era de lo más increíble. Pero descubrir que en realidad no estaban tratando con los Corleone lo llenó de tranquilidad. Hasta aceptó de buena gana acompañarlo a la próxima reunión en la casa Singer.

 Estuvo saturada y agradable. Balthazar se sintió bien recibido, y correspondió con galantería hacia las señoras presentes. Se esmeró  especialmente al sentir a Benny por los alrededores.

-          Entonces puedes comportarte como un ser decente si te lo propones – le susurró Benny al oído. Balthazar estuvo a punto de pegar un grito -. Te espero afuera.

 Aprovechando una distracción general, Balthazar se escabulló y encontró a Benny acechándolo a la entrada de la zona de chatarra.

 Benny echó a andar sin voltear a mirarlo, y Balthazar lo siguió. Se internaron en aquel lugar que parecía un laberinto infinito de metal retorcido. El joven rubio comenzó a dudar de que pudieran salir de ahí sin una brújula. Tendrían que enviar a un equipo de rescate por ellos. Solo esperaba que los encontraran vestidos.

 Por fin, Benny se detuvo y lo encaró. Balthazar se dio cuenta de que una de las razones de que se sintiera tan perdido era por estar concentrándose en el trasero del otro en lugar de en sus alrededores.

-          Te dije que tu amigo estaría bien – dijo con reproche.

-          Cassie me lo contó todo – asintió Balthazar  -.Sobre lo que le dijo John Winchester… y la familia.

-          Entonces ya sabes que nunca vas a recibir el chaleco de Castiel con un pescado dentro. De todas maneras, esa es una costumbre siciliana, me parece.

  No tenía tono de estar bromeando.

-          Como sea – Benny hizo un gesto con la mano  para pedir toda su atención -. Dean quiere ir en serio con tu angelito. Aunque se han perdido los modos de tiempos de mi padre, yo puedo partirte las piernas. Olvídate de Castiel. Ya. No lo repetiré.

-          Olvidarme… ¿Crees… que estoy enamorado de Cassie?

 Benny se sacudió como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Balthazar tenía la experiencia para hacer la comparación. Aunque nunca le había dado uno tan fuerte.

-          No me importa – mintió claramente -. Solo no hagas nada que afecte a mi amigo.

-          Castiel también es mi amigo. Solo eso – Balthazar se dio cuenta de que Benny parecía tener ganas de creerle, pero no se atrevía -. Bueno, más bien como mi hermanito. A veces me cuesta verlo como alguien capaz de cuidar de si mismo, pero es que anda en la Luna, ¿sabes?

 Se detuvo, podía parlotear durante horas. Benny terminaría viendo a Castiel como un retrasado, o una tía loca y no lo era.

-          El punto es que no me interesa. No en el sentido romántico.

-          Ahí está otra vez. El acento.

 Era la esperanza de Benny hablando. Envalentonado, Balthazar continuó.

-          Así que no lo veo y me dan ganas de romperle la cara o la ropa, ni de morderlo por ninguna parte. Tampoco de prenderle fuego a ninguna de sus prendas. Ni siquiera esa gabardina sucia y horrible que no me explico que conserve.

-          ¿Estás tratando de halagarme?

-          Me haces sentir cosas que nadie más. Tómalo como quieras.

 Benny lo rodeó de la cintura con los brazos, y lo atrajo bruscamente contra su pecho.

-          ¿Qué sientes ahora? – le susurró con voz ronca.

-          Que traes demasiada ropa puesta.

 Se besaron. La barba de Benny le hacía daño a Balthazar. A pesar de que tenían poco control cuando se encontraban, nunca se habían lastimado la cara. Eso era bueno ahora que lo pensaba.

-          Dean es un idiota, no me canso de repetirlo – susurró Benny cuando se separaron -. Conformarse con un angelito de cerámica. No sabe lo que es poner a un príncipe de rodillas.

 Balthazar enrojeció de placer.

-          Me gustaría verte intentarlo ahora – lo retó.

 Comenzaron a forcejar. Eso era lo mejor, ya era una adicción. Sentir la fuerza de Benny aplicada contra cada centímetro de su piel. Para si, Balthazar admitía que el pirata era el más fuerte de los dos, pero él tampoco se esforzaba realmente en ganarle.

 ¿Cómo sería cuando decidiera intentarlo? ¿Cómo sería tenerlo de rodillas a él?

 Era tan buen momento como cualquiera para intentarlo. Balhazar jaló la camiseta de Benny hasta rompérsela a tiras. Usó sus pies para hacerlo tropezar y su propio peso para derribarlo, y el otro le cayó encima. Se quedó sin aire, pero, ¿para que servía en todo caso? Estaba sobrevalorado. Era más importante la posición de Benny. Le dio la vuelta y se le trepó en el pecho. Se encontraron en uno de esos besos que buscaba dejar al otro sin oxigeno, y probablemente sin dientes.

Benny metió las manos bajo su ropa dispuesto al asesinato, y le enterró las uñas inmediatamente. Balthazar gruñó de dolor y trató de separarse, pero no pudo porque el pirata le tenía aferrado el labio inferior con los dientes y parecía capaz de arrancarle un trozo.

 Un ruido les cortó la inspiración. Dean y Castiel los miraban con horror.

Balthazar pensó que debía parecer que se estaban matando como mínimo. Ruborizado, intentó ponerse de pie, pero Benny se lo impidió, aferrándolo con fuerza y mirando a los intrusos con hostilidad.

-          Eh… - dijo Balthazar, con temor de haber traumatizado a su mejor amigo -. No es lo que parece.

 Dean asintió sin decir nada, tomó a Castiel de la mano y huyó por piernas. Balthazar aun no decidía lo que debía hacer cuando sintió la lengua de Benny recorriéndole la barbilla. La pelea le había hecho salir sangre del labio y el otro se le había lanzado como un auténtico vampiro.

 Se permitió enloquecer por unos minutos, sintiéndose… apetecible. Tener toda la atención de Benny de esta manera era intoxicante. Se sintió orgulloso de que le hecho de que los descubrieran le importara tan poco a su pirata.

 Benny terminó de lamerlo y le puso una mano posesiva en el trasero.

-          Ahora tendremos que… no sé… formalizar o algo, Dulzura. O Dean nunca me va a dejar en paz.

 Balthazar se dejó caer del todo encima de él.

-          ¿Por qué querría tener algo cercano a una relación normal con alguien como tú? – hasta él fue consciente de lo despectivo que sonaba su acento. Se amoldó al cuerpo de Benny mientras hablaba. Perfecto.

-          Porque voy a secuestrarte y a mantenerte atado, para hacer lo que quiera contigo hasta que aceptes.

-          ¿Y se supone que esa amenaza tiene que hacer que me de prisa?

 

FIN


End file.
